Souviens-toi de ce 5 novembre
by Albert Nevic-Telsn
Summary: Et si l'univers de V pour Vendetta (le film) croisait celui d'Hetalia ? Et si Evey et Finch avaient besoin d'Arthur pour éviter que la révolution ne déraille, faute de symbole encore existant pour reconstruire le Royaume-Uni ? [Disclaimer: V for Vendetta - James McTeigue/Alan Moore] [Disclaimer: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya] [Disclaimer: Frères Kirkland - Rovarandom]


**5 novembre 2038, Londres.**

L'homme, de corpulence moyenne et le cheveu brun, portant un pantalon et une veste de costume noirs avec une chemise bleue pâle ornée d'une cravate marron, s'avançait dans le couloir. Sombre et bas de plafond, l'endroit ne donnait pas franchement envie de s'y attarder. Seuls de vieux néons mal vissés au mur à la peinture défraîchie dispensaient un éclairage fade. Derrière l'homme d'aspect officiel avançait une jeune femme : svelte et le crâne rasé, elle portait un léger chemisier blanc, une jupe noire à rebord blanc, et des ballerines également noires.

\- Monsieur Finch, êtes-vous sûr que nous allons dans la bonne direction ?

\- Voyons, Mademoiselle Hammond, après ce que nous venons de vivre, vous pouvez m'appeler Eric. Et, oui, j'en suis sûr puisqu'il s'agit d'un tunnel à sens unique.

\- Très bien, c'est d'accord si vous m'appelez Evey. Mais je préfère dire Finch…

\- Entendu, Evey. Evey… Un prénom avec la lettre V… Coïncidence intéressante. Pas étonnant que V ait fait de vous sa protégée.

\- Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Tenez, il semble que nous soyons arrivés.

En effet, le chemin avait paru moins long pendant qu'ils parlaient, et ils se trouvaient à présent devant une porte blindée. Sa serrure électronique, bardée de lecteurs et de voyants lumineux, était impressionnante.

\- Il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi ce tunnel est si long. Pas pratique si un raid aérien venait frapper le 10 Downing Street... Vous allez réussir à ouvrir la porte, Finch ?

\- Vous demanderez à l'architecte, Evey, mais je crains qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. Pour la porte, celle-ci est équipée des derniers équipements électroniques en matière de protection. Haute technologie. Impossible à ouvrir si l'on ne possède pas les ressources nécessaires.

L'Inspecteur Finch sortit alors son arme de service et tira dans la gaine électrique montant le long de l'encadrement de la porte. Quelques étincelles jaillirent du dispositif, puis les témoins lumineux s'éteignirent et un déclic se fit entendre.

\- … par contre, sans électricité, il suffit d'appuyer sur la poignée…

Il joignit le geste à la parole après avoir rangé son arme, mais n'ouvrit pas.

\- Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous voulez faire, Evey ?

\- Écoutez, Finch… La population que nous avons laissée là-haut, ainsi que l'armée, sont désormais comme des électrons libres. Si nous ne trouvons pas de symbole national pour les canaliser, nous risquons de déclencher une guerre civile. Or, nous avons détruit le monument et par là même l'institution qui représentait le plus notre pays.

\- Euh, permettez-moi de vous rectifier : _vous_ avez fait sauter le Parlement, pas moi.

\- Vous m'avez aidée en ne m'en empêchant pas. Vous êtes donc autant coupable que moi.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas me reprocher de ne pas vous avoir tiré dessus ?!

\- Là n'est pas la question. Nous n'avons plus non plus de monarchie, et je doute que nous puissions retrouver un membre de la famille royale encore vivant. Étant donné que nous ne pouvons plus rien pêcher au large de nos côtes, je suppose que nous ne reverrons pas de _fish and chips_ avant longtemps… Bref, si la personne qui est censée se trouver derrière cette porte est décédée, nous aurons perdu notre dernier symbole, et probablement notre révolution avec.

\- Perspective réjouissante.

Finch poussa la porte. Elle révéla une minuscule cellule aux murs nus et au sol bétonné. Une vieille ampoule (éteinte) pendait du plafond, et le seul ameublement se résumait à une couverture mitée chiffonnée dans un coin, et des toilettes qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs dans un autre coin.

\- Quelle horreur. Heureusement que ni vous ni moi n'avons eu à séjourner dans un endroit pareil…

\- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, Finch…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard… Hélas, nous avons échoué. Il n'est pas là. Il a dû mourir…

Mais Evey entendit un frôlement et faillit sursauter quand elle vit que la couverture chiffonnée _bougeait_. L'Inspecteur Finch faillit ressortir son arme par réflexe. Un peu inquiète, la jeune femme s'agenouilla et fit glisser la couverture.

* * *

Evey put alors distinguer une masse de cheveux blonds ternes, sales, hirsutes. Puis deux yeux verts délavés, encadrés d'horribles cernes. Et ensuite un nez humide, rouge, laissant penser que son propriétaire avait un rhume… ou quelque chose de plus grave. En dessous se trouvait une bouche sèche aux lèvres gercées, et des joues creusées. Le reste n'était guère mieux : des membres rendus très (trop) fins par une sévère dénutrition, des habits jadis élégants mais désormais tâchés et élimés, des chaussures trouées… C'était un jeune homme bien mal en point. Celui-ci leva sa main aux phalanges et métacarpes très visibles pour se protéger le visage comme s'il avait peur qu'Evey ne veuille le frapper. L'Inspecteur Finch recula légèrement, médusé.

\- Bon sang, les informations de Dominic étaient vraies… Arthur Kirkland avait bien été emprisonné sous le 10 Downing Street. Regardez dans quel état ils l'ont mis… Enfin, c'est celui de la fratrie qui s'en tire le mieux, remarquez…

Evey se retourna vers Finch, agacée.

\- Taisez-vous ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

\- Arthur. Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était… oh là là… il y a bien longtemps, à la télévision, alors que j'étais petite. Avant que la Norsefire prenne le pouvoir… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. Sutler est mort. Creedy aussi. Comme tous ceux qui ont fait de ce pays un enfer. Le régime s'est effondré. Comme le Parlement. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu es libre.

Arthur baissa sa main, et parla d'une voix rauque, hachée. Ses yeux étincelèrent.

\- Vous… Vous avez fait sauter Westminster Palace ?!

Arthur Kirkland, représentant de la nation anglaise et britannique, était indigné. Et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit affamé, malade, et dans un état pitoyable. Ils allaient donc peut-être réussir à le ''réparer'', vu que ses capacités mentales étaient intactes. Toutefois, Evey jugea inutile de préciser qu'Old Bailey _aussi_ avait sauté.

\- C'était nécessaire.

En vérité : non. La révolution avait déjà été faite lorsque V avait supprimé Creedy, qui lui-même avait tué Sutler. Les militaires n'avaient plus alors eu de dirigeants pour leur donner des ordres. Evey aurait pu ne pas faire sauter le Parlement, puisque V lui avait léguée la décision de le faire ou non. Toutefois, les milliers de Londoniens affublés de la panoplie de V auraient eu l'air un peu con si, en se retrouvant devant le Parlement, celui-ci n'avait pas explosé. La révolution aurait eu moins de gueule, c'était certain…

\- La révolution a abouti, mais le résultat est instable. La population passe d'un État totalitaire policier à… à rien, en fait. Et ça risque de la faire basculer dans l'anarchie la plus complète. Quant à l'armée, j'ai peur qu'elle ne tente un coup d'état militaire si nous la laissons trop longtemps sans objectif. Il y a aussi la question de l'Église Anglicane, qui a été salement corrompue par Sutler : son clergé pourrait tenter de mettre son grain de sel dans les événements à venir…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de moi ?

\- Déjà, te laver, te soigner, te donner à manger, et te vêtir convenablement. On avisera ensuite. Mais nous jugeons tous les deux que tu pourrais être le symbole dont nous aurions besoin. Il a fallu détruire un symbole pour faire tomber un régime, donc il me semble judicieux d'en faire émerger un autre pour en fonder un nouveau. Toi seul peux faire renaître ton pays de ses cendres.

Le jeune homme resta songeur un instant.

\- Je voudrais voir mes frères avant de vous aider.

Evey fit la grimace, et se tourna vers l'Inspecteur Finch. Celui-ci s'avança vers Arthur et essaya d'adopter un ton rassurant.

\- Toujours d'après les informations transmises par Dominic… Les trois aînés Kirkland ont été une véritable plaie pour la Norsefire. Alister a été le pire, car il a pris la tête de la rébellion écossaise, qui s'est transformée en une véritable guerre contre l'Angleterre corrompue de Sutler… où aucun camp n'a jamais vraiment pu s'imposer. Il est toujours vivant mais il a probablement subi des blessures de guerre. Elwyn a eu moins de chance, en raison de l'utilisation d'armes bactériologiques contre le peuple irlandais, dérivées du terrible virus élaboré par la Norsefire pour prendre le pouvoir. Il est toujours vivant lui aussi, mais il est alité dans un hôpital de Londonderry et a déclaré qu'il ne quitterait son lit que quand il reverrait ses frères. Enfin, Cymru… ah, Cymru… a été surnommé « le Dragon Gallois » : il était le terroriste et ennemi public _number one_ avant l'apparition de V. Sutler n'a jamais rien fait contre les Gallois, contrairement aux Écossais ou aux Irlandais, mais Cymru n'a pas supporté de voir l'Angleterre se fasciser ainsi et il s'est donc mis à tout faire sauter avec des bombes artisanales afin de pourrir les plans de la Norsefire. Il était vivant lui aussi aux dernières nouvelles, même s'il a perdu quelques cheveux quand l'une de ses bombes incendiaires s'est déclenchée trop près de lui.

Ton rassurant ou pas, Arthur paraissait épouvanté. Evey lui tapota l'épaule tout en le faisant se lever et s'appuyer contre elle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Eric Finch.

\- Finch ? Pourriez-vous partir en avant et tenter de trouver Etheridge ? S'il est toujours vivant, il doit avoir la possibilité de contacter les frères Kirkland, vu qu'il avait en charge les télécommunications.

\- Evey, vous croyez vraiment qu'un chef de guerre et un terroriste sont joignables avec un téléphone lambda et un annuaire téléphonique ?

\- C'est vous qui avez traqué des criminels, Eric, pas moi ! Vous devriez savoir vous débrouiller, bon sang !

Estomaqué, l'Inspecteur Finch battit en retraite et remonta le couloir à pas précipités pour espérer trouver Etheridge. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de sourire : pour la première, Evey l'avait appelé par son prénom… et il avait senti son estomac faire une cabriole à ce moment-là : que lui arrivait-il ? La jeune femme, elle, avait commencé à s'engager lentement dans le couloir tout en portant à moitié le pauvre Arthur. Le trajet fut interminable.

* * *

Arthur respira une grande goulée d'air frais lorsqu'il fut parvenu à l'air libre, sur le perron du 10 Downing Street. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il se tourna vers sa sauveuse.

\- J'ai oublié de vous demander quel jour on était, vu que j'ai perdu toute notion du temps.

\- Le 5 novembre. Souviens-toi, souviens-toi de ce 5 novembre, de notre révolution et de ta libération, souviens-t'en…

Il se souviendrait de ce jour historique. La révolution du 5 novembre avait finalement mis fin au monde d'hier. Celui de demain restait à construire. Cette reconstruction commencerait après les émouvantes retrouvailles des frères Kirkland à Londonderry. Enfin.


End file.
